<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Left Unsaid by darkershadesworktoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662196">Things Left Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo'>darkershadesworktoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/F, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadesworktoo/pseuds/darkershadesworktoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang realize they are falling out of love, and it's too late to stop it. Mostly introspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay look I'm gay and yearning for an ex so I wrote this. I don't think it's the best thing I've ever written, but again: I'm gay and I wanted to write this! Let me know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              "This is important to me! Why can't you support me?" Yang hollered, throwing the dish towel to the ground.</p><p>"Why can't you try to understand where I'm coming from?" Blake retorted, matching the anger. It seemed like this was all they did now. It didn't matter what the disagreement was about; it always turned into a screaming match. Yang's throat hurt from it all. She couldn't help the tears that spilled in frustration. When had this become so normal for them?</p><p>Blake noticed and rose to her feet, stepping toward Yang and hugging her tightly from behind. She wrapped her arms around Yang's stomach and squeezed, burying her face in Yang's neck. There was a time that that simple gesture would’ve calmed Yang down immediately.</p><p>"Let's just go to bed," Blake suggested. "It's late." A few months ago, she would’ve apologized for arguing. Yang would agree, and they would go to bed with all tension resolved.</p><p>"You go ahead. I'm going to head out for little," Yang decided. Blake's hold lingered for a moment. She wanted to argue, wanted to pull Yang into bed and forget the fight, wanted what used to be. Instead, she let her arms drop to her side. Yang kissed Blake's cheek and grabbed her motorcycle keys. Blake watched her leave, but Yang didn’t even look back at her as she shut the front door behind her.</p><p>.....</p><p>Yang complained to Ruby on the steps of Ruby's apartment building. Ruby was exhausted from a long night of detective work, but she always made time for her sister. Ruby let Yang vent and yell until she had nothing left to say. Ruby gave her a few minutes of silence to get a level head. Then she said something Yang didn't want to hear.</p><p>"Do you love being with her?"</p><p>"Of course, I love her!" Yang argued without admitting the answer.</p><p>"I know," Ruby said, giving Yang a sad look. She could always read Yang so well. "But sometimes it isn't enough."</p><p>"Does it get better?" Yang asked voice barely a whisper. Ruby sighed and hugged Yang tightly, running a soothing hand across her back. It wasn’t too long ago she had been in this exact situation. She wouldn’t lie to her sister.</p><p>"You can't be afraid to let her go," Ruby opted to say.</p><p>"I love her," Yang repeated mostly to herself as her sister comforted her.</p><p>.....</p><p>"Where have you been all night?" Blake asked calmly as Yang stepped into the living room.</p><p>Yang didn't say anything right away. Her mind was still on her conversation from earlier. She loved Blake. She loved her with all of her being. But when she looked at Blake, she knew that it wasn't the same anymore, and nothing could make it like it used to be.</p><p>Yang's body was tense, and she couldn't hide the slight flush of her cheeks and nose. Blake knew what was about to happen. She had been thinking it herself for over a month now. Still, knowing what was happening didn’t make it hurt any less when Yang finally answered her.</p><p>"I don't think this is working," Yang replied in lieu of a direct answer. Her eyes were trained on the ground; she couldn't make eye contact through this. Now Blake was quiet. She took a small breath and looked Yang up and down. She was gorgeous, and brilliant, and so far away. When had she gotten so far away?</p><p>"It's too late, isn't it?"</p><p>"Do you want to go to Dragger's?" Questions weren't being answered, but at the same time, they were. Neither of them said anything as Blake threw on her jacket and some shoes. They weren’t arguing, and the silence solidified that it was over.</p><p>"It's a nice morning for a walk," Blake noted as they stepped outside. Yang didn't reply. The silence between them was a nice break from the screaming that had seemed to overtake their relationship recently. The streets were empty, still too early for anyone to be out. They looked around at the empty storefronts, gated and padlocked shut. The alleys were dark with limited light from old lampposts.</p><p>They slipped into a booth at Dragger's and finally looked in each other's eyes. Blake used to get lost in Yang's lavender eyes. There was a time when she knew everything those eyes held. She could read her perfectly, and they didn't need words to communicate. Now, those eyes were a mystery. They were a language Blake no longer knew. When had that changed?</p><p>The diner was empty apart from a drunk man asleep in the corner. They ordered their food and ate in silence. They both remembered their many nights at Dragger’s. When they first met, they used to come to Dragger’s for breakfast and talk for hours. They would get lost in each other's stories, and time seemed to stop when they were together. It made the silence now much heavier.</p><p>"You know I love you, right?" Yang asked suddenly, holding her hand out across the table. Blake took her hand and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>"I know. I love you, too." They both cried then. There was nothing else to say. Yang put some cash on the table. Two couples entered the diner as the two stepped outside. The sun was beginning to rise, and the early light illuminated the streets and alleys. Already exhausted store owners pulled up their security grates, bracing for the new day.</p><p>They got back to the apartment and slowly headed inside. Blake immediately went to grab her suitcase from the bedroom. There was no use postponing it any longer.</p><p>"Can I help you pack?" Yang asked her from the bedroom doorway. Blake nodded, and the two worked in silence to pack the bag. It didn't take long before all of Blake's things were packed up. The apartment felt empty without Blake's books littering the living room.</p><p>Blake and Yang hugged, and they both held on a moment too long. Yang tried to memorize every curve of Blake’s body, but when they pulled apart, she forced herself to forget. She couldn't hold on now. She had to let go. She separated first, with Blake giving her one final squeeze and stepping away.</p><p>"I'll always love you," Blake told Yang, beginning to cry.</p><p>"I love you, too. Forever."</p><p>Blake stepped out the door and didn't look back. She couldn't. The sun was fully out now, and the streets were busy with the morning commute. It was a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>